The Two Corpses
by Izaya-neko
Summary: After a meeting of the Allies at Russia's house, A blizzard snows in all the countries, and then stories start to be told. Russia in particular has a somewhat spooky tale to tell. But is it just some story? Or a true legend? Rated T for some choice language. -cough-America-cough-
1. Chapter 1

I sat there by the fire, and poked the burning timber with a stick I had found in the snow outside. It was still cold to the touch where I held it, and the end that prodded the flaming wood was charred black and slightly gave off smoke. Dropping it into the flames, I watched the light consume it into more ashes. It was like war, everything bathed in red, and everything consumed. Everything being taken and reduced into one solitary feeling, a blank expressionlessness. I threw another log into the fire and stood up from my spot by the Pechka. The snow was so thick earlier in the day, that I had decided to let some of the others stay for the night. There were my sisters, Ukraine and Belarus, and there were my subordinates: Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. Then I had to let all the allies stay over, because for some reason our meeting today was at my house. Not that I really minded, it was just weird. So now, Bella was harassing me about marrying her, while Ukraine was helping China cook, and America, France, and England were all arguing as always. Oh, and Canada was here, but he doesn't really count.

**"The fire is started now, so it will be getting a bit warmer. I am feeling sorry about how we are being stuck inside."** I gave them all a smile, and somehow all I was given back, was a mean look from Mister France, and then England was saying **"I suppose you can't really control it… can you?"** He was looking as though he was trying to say I caused the blizzard outside but, really, it was all an act of the nature.

**"Hey England, man, we should totally tell spooky stories and stuff, I mean that would be so pimpin' man! Like the weather is so amazingly, like, perfect for it and stuff!"** America was always the first to come up with ideas about things, and honestly the whole story telling thing was sounding to be fun. **"Scary stories you are saying? I have some stories that I have been telling for years. Would you all be liking to hear one?"** I had to have a serious face now, and even Belarus stopped talking and sat down near the fire to listen to me. England gulped before nodding, obviously he was wanting to show he wasn't afraid, and France was obviously anticipating the worst as he gave a simple** "Oui, what could be the harm, non?"** And of course America was saying** "HELL YEAH! LET HAVE IT RUSSIA! LAY IT ON US!"** I looked at Belarus and said,** "Should I tell the one about the ****_Two Corpses_****?"** She recognized what I was talking about immediately and gave me a grin, of course she would encourage me to tell that one, it always scared her and Ukraine.

** "Okay then, I will tell you then. But if you get scared, it is not being my problem."** America shouted, **"Just get on with it!"** and so I started the story.

** "A time long ago there was a soldier who had been given leave to go home on furlough. He was going to be giving prayer, and bowing to his parents. As he was going along on his way after the sun had been set and the sky was dark like mud, he was passing a grave yard filled with the graves of the dead."** I paused here to look at their faces, and America was already looking uneasy. **"Then he heard something behind him running and shouting ****_'Stop! You cannot escape!' _****The man was looking back and then he saw…"** I stopped here and the room was silent, all except the crackling of the fire in the Pechka, and the sounds of china and Ukraine cooking in the kitchen. **"WHAT DID HE SEE MAN? YOU CAN'T STOP THERE DUDE!"** America was shouting wanting to know what happened next, so I answered him with a few short words. **"He saw a corpse running after him and grinding its teeth, fresh from the grave and half rotten from decay."** And as soon as I finished that sentence I noticed France was hiding behind the sofa. He was frightened obviously but he wanted to know the rest of the story, it was quite funny actually. At that moment, china walked in and put a hand on England's shoulder, and would you believe me if I said he jumped up and screamed like a little girl? He was all being like, **"No! Take Alfred instead!"** and I started laughing as china jumped back form him, startled by England's reaction. **"You- you- I was just going to say the food was ready! But you have to go about jumping and yelling- aru!"** China walked fumed back into the kitchen and came back with enough food for all of us, and Ukraine was helping him carry it.

They all sat down, and as we started eating, of course America started talking with his mouth full. **"Buh seewiousleh, wuh huppund nesht? I neeh to noh!"** England sort of kicked him and after he cleared his mouth he said,** "You shouldn't speak with food in your mouth America."** I smiled at how friendly they all were being, but there was still the haunted air about the whole thing. "Don't worry," I said **"I will be finishing my story after we have all been finished eating."** My words made America give a moan of disapproval, and throughout the entire meal I could see his squirming in his seat waiting to know what happened next in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow, so many views already~ But only one review guys? This makes me not want to write anymore.

But I'll keep writing, because I love Russia and I love Hetalia. **Anon**- I'm glad you feel similar to America, honestly I find writing for him to be fun and somewhat challenging. Kind of like writing for France... but I don't speak french -_-; heheheh

SO WITHOUT FURTHER WAIT, CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When we had finished out meal China began to pry. **"So what's all this about a story, aru?"** And in my place France answered him.** "Well, America over there was asking to tell a scary story, and Russia began telling a quite frightening one. C'est effrayant!" **I could make out the shape of my three subordinates watching from the door way and I beckoned them over with a gesture of my hand, and was telling them, **"You three should come over and be hearing the story too! Come over now, you can be sitting next to Belarus!"** Immediately I saw Lithuania turn red, and the other two began to sweat. Of course they didn't like Natalia either, but I could be caring less.

**"So I should be telling more of my story?"** America nearly jumped from his seat**. "HELLS YEAH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!"** He kind of struck a pose with his fist in the air, but England grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back down onto the sofa while telling him _to "shut up and stop acting like a wanker"_. **"Okay, okay, America. Please be calming yourself. Heh heh." **I began telling the story before he could be starting to shout again. **"Anyway, the soldier saw the corpse chasing him, and he went to running into the grave yard. In the grave yard he saw church, it was deserted. Not a soul was being inside so he found it was perfect to hide in and he ran inside as fast as his legs would be carrying him."** America had completely shut up now, and was clinging to a pillow. England looked more intrigued than anything, and China was quietly chanting something in Chinese.

**"The only thing he was seeing in the building was a table in the middle with the tapers burning in the front of it. And on the table was another corpse, but this one wasn't moving, so the soldier went to hid in the corner. He was panicking and he was not knowing whether he was alive or dead. He was waiting, watching to see what was going to be happening."** At that moment the lights went out and the only light there was left was the glow of the fire in the Pechka. I took this opportunity and I gave my scariest grin while I continued. **"Then, the corpse that was doing the chasing ran into the church! And the one on the table jumped up and yelled as the other ran in****_: 'WHAT HAVE YOU COME HERE FOR~!'_**** The chasing corpse said ****_'I chased a soldier into here and I will be eating him!'_****"** I watched as the Baltics all were being horribly scared and frightened. **"So then, the second corpse was saying 'My brother, he has been running into my house, so I will be eating him myself.' But this only made the first one angry and then they began to fight! They shouted and shouted 'I'll eat him! No, I shall!' and they fought! The dust flew as they fought and fought, unknowing to exhaustion for they were already dead. And when the birds began to crow in the morn, both of them were falling to the ground. The soldier then was leaving on his way in peaceful while saying, 'Glory be to thee. O' Lord! I am saved for the wizards!'"** When I finished my story I gave a laugh at their faces. America looked like he was going to piss himself, and England looked like he was trying too hard to understand everything. He was mumbling something about necromancy and while France was using Latvia like he was being a pillow and clinging to him. Bella and Ukraine seemed fine, but they had heard this story before so I was expecting them not to be being scared. But the best part was being when dark figure was standing behind china and it touched his shoulder.

**"AHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN- ARU!"** He threw his panda at the one who touched him, and then we all saw it was just Canada. Canadia gave a little gasp of his own when China startled him and let out a little frightened yelp that sounded like he said "Maple!" **"Heh heh heh. You should be seeing your faces."** I laughed. And America started laughing too. **"OH BOY, THAT WAS PRICELESS! MAN, GREAT JOB CANADA! DID YOU SEE CHINA'S FACE- I MEAN THAT WAS SO FUNNY! FUCKING AWESOME! AND I MEAN THAT STORY WAS SO SCARY, I NEARLY PISSED MY PANTS! AH MAN RUSSIA; YOUR STORIES ARE SO SCARY!"** And Canada began to quietly apologize to China. **"I'm sorry, I was just going to ask what everyone was doing and Russia was telling that story, but then I wanted to ask if anyone knew where the bathroom was because I need to use it but it's dark and Russia's house is huge and I'll probably get lost- maple."** But then him and America just kept talking and talking about the same things… no wonder they're related.

After wards, England tried to tell a story, but I didn't think it was very scary; it was all just about some flying mint bunny or something about like that. Then America started talking about his friend tony and we all got bored of him. So after a good few hours we decided to take the marshmallows America had brought with him and we roasted them over the fire in the Pechka.

* * *

Oh, I almost forgot!

I don't own hetalia or any of the countries! (but I am a Russia cosplayer)

SO YEAH, I dont own things- OH THE STORY IS MINE THOUGH~! no stealing~ e-e

:D

OH AND REVIEW~! I promise I'll start talking like Russia in my little commentaries if you do~


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya-Neko here~ With this chapter I kept running scenarios in my head, I had to figure out who could and couldn't be in a group together. France and England would argue/fight, England and China wouldn't get along very well -cough-opium-cough-, France and Russia wouldn't get along (France doesn't trust him at all), And America and Russia (would you like another cold war?) So I ended up finding away to MOSTLY make all of the countries happy~! But enough about me, **Charlotte and Rashka** You like how I write? Thanks, I try to keep up a good overall knowledge of how all the countries talk.

So here's yet another chapter, And I apologize in advance if I butchered China's dialogue too badly. ^_^;

* * *

Chapter 3

Having all of the other countries over is actually being fun, they all argue and are noisy all of the time but, it's very friendly. But there still was something that was feeling not correct about all of this… Something was going wrong…

**"Dude, man did you hear that- like there's something upstairs."** America looked uneasy, and England gave him a harsh look, saying **"I'm not falling for one of your stupid pranks, you stupid git. You can't scare me."** For half a second I was going to laugh at this, but then I heard it as well. A quiet thumping from upstairs that sounded like foots stepping. **"I am believing America, because I hear it too." **And then I began a headcount. The Baltics were all around the pechka, Bella was sleeping on one of the sofas next to Ukraine. America and England were on another, and China and I were sitting on a third. France was leaning over the back of the sofa that America and England were sitting on. And that Canada guy was standing behind the Baltics. Really though, he was easy to overlook. **"Everyone is being here, so maybe an animal got inside."** England started getting worried at my logic. **"A bloody animal?! It's the second floor for goodness sake, what kind of animal can get in from the ****_second_**** floor?!" **I stood up while he was yelling and I grabbed my pipe from next to the table in the middle of the room. **"I do not know, maybe squirrel? I do not care, but I will go see what it is being so you all can be calming yourselves." **Though of course as soon as I said that, America was wanting to be hero. **"I'll go too! I mean, of course I'll help find the cause of whatever is scaring all of you wimps! Hahahahaha!" **He was sweating while he laughed, but whatever.

England, France, and China stood up too. They wanted to come as well so America put us all into "teams", saying something like how we would find it faster this way and if something happened, no one would be alone. **"OKAY! So I get France and China!" **he pointed to England and Canada. **"And Russia can take Iggy and Canadia over there."** And of course Canada was saying **"But- I didn't want to go. I know something will go wrong and you'll forget about me and I'll get lost and then I'll die in a corner somewhere so I won't even go, I'll stay here with the Baltics and I won't have to deal with this."** Lucky for me, Belarus was still asleep, so I was saying, let's hurry and go before she can wake up and attack me. Canada decided to stay with Ukraine and Bella and my subordinates, so we left him there, and I grabbed flashlights from a drawer. **"Okay, there is being enough for everyone. One for each of us, ja?" **I passed them out and then we all headed upstairs. At the top of the stairway, each of our "Teams" headed a different way.

So I was walking with flash light, and England was talking to me, he wanted to know about why I was so weird…. Weird? Like my sisters? I suppose I am…

**"So why ****_are_**** you so resistant to magic? You ****_broke_**** Busby's Chair, and you constantly aren't even slightly effected by my magic- Why?"** I thought for a moment… and for a second I had no idea, but then made excuse. **"It is because I have dark secret no one will guess because of my sweet face." **Somehow, that seemed to frighten England, so he shut up and kept quiet while we looked for the thing, especially after my next question.** "So, why do they be calling you Limey?"**

* * *

So while me and France-man, and China-dude were upstairs, we separated from Russia and Iggy, and then we started looking around in all the rooms. And, being the hero, I couldn't help but lead my troops onward to find the- _Non! America will not be narrating! I will do the honors, to keep things being truthful, and completely true to the last detail! Oui!_

So anyway, America was shaking like a scared fool, and I was pushing him ahead of us, he was saying, **"Oh, France, you're so sexy and courageous~ You should take me in bed right no-** _NO, I NEVER SAID THAT!-_ YES YOU DID-_ NO I DIDN'T!- __BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I'll narrate, aru!_

So we were going along and, France was lost in some daydream, he kept talking about how this was a great opportunity or something. Hamburgers was leading the way, but he was scared obviously, aru. So being so smart like we were, we checked every room for the- whatever we were looking for. **"We should check here next, aru."** The door was huge and had weird backwards letters on it. It look like it said "POCCNR", but the N and R were backwards, aru. **"Um, like what is a Pock-ner? Is it like a kind of food, or a religious group?"** Of course America would ask such a stupid question, aru. **"Non America, that word looks familiar… I can't quite remember what it is from, but I remember that backwards R." **These stupid fools were going to stay out here if I didn't do anything, aru, so I opened the door and pushed them both inside.

The Room was well lit by a fire in the fireplace near the wall on our left. There was a bed in the middle of the room, and a dresser next to it. A closet was on the right side, and a pair of boots were left at the foot of the bed. Cautiously I walked over to the closet, aru, and I opened it. I was expecting some horrible demon to jump out, but all I saw were a bunch of winter clothes, and… a panda suit? **"OH! C'est vrai! That was Russian on the door! So this is probably Russia's room by the dull look of it. C'est tragique."** I felt the overwhelming hatred boil inside of me. **"I KNEW IT! THAT DIRTY- ARU!" **So he WAS stalking me!

* * *

What? Really? I need more reviews per chapter than this! REVIEW MOAR~**  
**Or I will being beating you until you are being dead! Eh heh~


End file.
